Am I?
by Hershey's
Summary: Is Drake suddenly in love with his best friend? Has he been in love with her for long? What will he do? Click to find out. Thanks for the reviews everyone! Please continue to R&R. I would love to know what you think so far. CH. 10 is up NOW! :D
1. Midnight Shot

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters in the Drake and Josh series, other that that, well I do.

Midnight Shot

"Man, I have no idea on how to face Kristen" Drake told his stepbrother.

"What can I say brother, we both in here know I'm not the one who's smooth with the ladies"

"I know, but I don't know what's happening to me, I mean I've known her since kindergarten and I never had communication problems with her you know. Do you think I'm loosing my touch?"

"No dude, I think you're in love…"

"No! It can't be, if I was and she didn't love me back our friendship would be over… I'm not in love with her, I can't be!"

"Relax, I'm sure you'll find a way, you always do" Josh said trying to calm Drake down.

The two 17 year olds were talking in their room late that night. Drake was lying on his stomach up on his bunk bed hugging his pillow. And josh was calmly sitting on his bed eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Hey you boobs" Came a familiar angry voice from the now opened door.

"Megan, what are you doing in our room? You are supposed to be asleep by now, it's a quarter to 12:00" Josh said while verifying the time in his clock that was sitting on his bedside table.

"Yes, and you boobs are also supposed to let me sleep!

"Would you stop yelling, you'll wake up mom and dad" Drake said in an unsuccessful way of trying to calm his sister down.

"Don't try calming me down Drake you boob, it won't work. And if you two boobs make another noise after I close this door and go to bed, you will be in BIG trouble. I have to wake up in 9 hours, tomorrow I'm going to Wendy's she invited me over and… why am I even telling you this? You two better just shut up and let me sleep." Megan finished closing the door leaving his brothers with confused faces.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK so this is my first chapter hope you liked it :), please R&R in order for me to post more chapters.


	2. At The Premiere

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters in the Drake and Josh series, other that that, well I do.

At The Premiere

Drake and Josh are at The Premiere, Josh is trying to work and starting to feel a bit preoccupied, while Drake is sitting down at a table just staring into space.

"What's with him now?" Josh thought "He's been like that all day, is he ill? Besides, he's at The premiere, there are all these pretty girls around him and he hasn't tried to win over any on them. This is just weird. I should hurry up so that I can go talk to him, or Helen will come up to me and ask me…

"JOSH, why aren't you working?" Helen shouted at him "Work, work, WORK! You're not on Premiere vacation yet!"

"…and there you go" he finished his thought. "Yes Helen, I was just…"

"No excuses young man" Helen cut out on him.

"Yes mam" He said continuing with his cleaning.

As soon as he finished he went over to Drake and slowly tapped him on the shoulder.

"Drake?" Josh asked while Drake gave a jump turning around. "Are you OK, man? He asked.

"Err.. umm… yeah" he said "Why?"

"I've been worried for you, you seem so… what's the word, lost?" He said trying to catch Drakes eyes when he looked away.

"No… I mean yes, I'm OK. Should we get going then?"

"Yeah" Josh answered, still a bit concerned.

The two of them walked away to Drake's car. During the ride there was a thick silence that was only broken by the music that the radio was playing.

"I better say something… ummm think, uh yeah!" he thought "Well at least we know we won't find with any surprises at home" Josh laughed

"uh? Sorry? What did you say?" Drake asked coming back into reality.

"I said that at least we know we won't find with any surprises at home" Josh repeated.

"How do you know that?"

"You are lost Drake really, don't you remember? Megan is at Wendy's she told us yesterday, she left this morning."

"Oh yeah, you're right, that's one good thing" Drake forced out in a laugh.

While Drake was Parking his car Josh asked "Drake?"

"Yeah?" Drake asked.

"Are you feeling OK?"

"Yes, I already told you…, why are you asking?" Drake said while opening his car's door.

"Well let's say, you were at The Premiere for nearly 2 hours and you were just staring into space the whole time. You didn't even give a look at one girl, and let's say you were surrounded by them." Josh said slowly getting into subject.

"Errr… umm.. I was just, ummm nothing" he finished.

"Are you like this for Kristen?" Josh pushed on.

"We should get inside its getting a bit cold in here" Drake said getting outside his car and inside the house.

"But Drake, we're in the middle of spring break its not even… uhhh he's not even listening to me, he's inside the house now, I better get going and catch him inside"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK so what do you think? I'll post more soon but please R&R : ).


	3. That Evening

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters in the Drake and Josh series, other that that, well I do.

Thanks for the reviews everyone! I loved them :D . I'm glad you are all likeing the story.

3- That Evening

As soon as Josh closed the front door, he heard a loud scream coming from upstairs.

"AHHHHHHHHH" Drake yelled, "MEGAN!"

"What is it Drake?" Josh asked panting as he was literally running up the stairs.

Josh saw Drake hanging from the sealing up side down from his left ankle, with his eyes closed considering that he is afraid of heights. As long as Josh saw him, he started laughing and managed to say…

"Looks like Megan left a little present for you before she left"

"Don't be laughing at me, you know I hate to be hung up side down, could you PLEASE LET ME DOWN!" he yelled the last 4 words as seeing there was no response on Josh's part.

"Oh yeah, sorry" he said, hurrying to free Drake.

"I wonder how she ever did it, without any of us noticing, that is" Drake wondered, "I was so looking forward to a Megan prank free day"

"Remember she's evil, EVIL" Josh said making emphasis on the last word.

"Well anyway, I'll go grab something to eat, I'm kind of hungry. Coming?" Drake asked as he was heading his way downstairs.

"Oh emm Yeah, I'll be with you in a sec."

But no answer came back, Drake way daydreaming once more, barely realizing of what he was doing.

"What's happening to me, Josh may be right you know, What if I'm in love with her. No," he thought shaking his head from side to side "I can't be" he said out loud while grabbing a bag of chips from the kitchen table.

"I can't be what?" Josh asked

"Oh you're here, didn't think you were coming"

"I told you I was, weren't you listening?"

"Emm no not really I guess, I was just thinking… never mind" and with that he pushed past Josh and sat with roomy comfort on the living room couch as he was looking for the remote. He was about to press the on button when Josh took it from him.

"Hey!" Drake gasped, "I was going to use that"

"I know, but you won't, until you tell me what's wrong with you. You are really starting to worry me" Josh said with a concerned look.

"I don't really want to talk about it you know" he said, lifting his feet and placing them on the table while digging his had in the chips bag, followed by taking them to his mouth. "Man I love this chips, they're so good. Want some?" he told Josh trying to change the subject.

"Umm no thanks, not a big fan of chips. Anyway don't change the subject." Josh sat beside Drake and told him "Please tell me, I could help you. This is about Kristen right?" he asked staring directly into Drakes eyes. "Come on brother…"

"I guess" he answered slowly.

"Why don't you call her?"

"Are you crazy!" he paused "I can't even talk to her, and you want me to, to call her?"

"Yes, that's what I want, I want you to call her and ask her out. I can't stand to see you like this, I miss the old Drake that's always laughing and getting into trouble"

"Dude, I can't talk to her I become all dorkish, I suddenly can't seem to put two words together and say them out loud to her properly!" "What am I supposed to do, man she's my best friend, I can't just go and ruin all our relationship"

"You won't, She knows you and you know her"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Drake asked getting confused.

"That means that she'll understand"

"I don't want her to see me getting all dorkish, I'm not like that. Its driving my self crazy" Drake said in the verge of tears, making his best effort on not letting them out.

"See you ARE in love with her"

"No I'm not!" Drake said defending himself.

"Don't be so stubborn Drake, you have to admit it! It's the first step, and you better that me should know that"

"But, but… no, this has never ever happened to me, and I've dated lots of other girls. And we are still talking about my best friend in here! I just can't, I want to see her so badly, you know, I miss her. Every time I see she's coming my way I have to run off. I bet she's wondering what's with me. I don't like to be running from her, I like to be WITH her, but now I can't"

"I know, I understand" Josh said thinking

"You do?" Drake asked astonished

"Yeah, umm OK so this is the plan…"

------------------------------------------------------------

I know I'm evil for leaving you here, but you'll have to wait until the next chapter is up muahahaha, lol . What do you think so far? Please R&R, I love reviews come on make me happy ;p  
More coming soon :) …


	4. The Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters in the Drake and Josh series, other that that, well I do.

Well, here's the 4th ch. I really hope you enjoy it. :D  
Thanks for the reviews guys! I love them:)

4- The Plan

"_But, but… no, this has never ever happened to me, and I've dated lots of other girls. And we are still talking about my best friend in here! I just can't, I want to see her so badly, you know, I miss her. Every time I see she's coming my way I have to run off. I bet she's wondering what's with me. I don't like to be running from her, I like to be WITH her, but now I can't"_

"_I know, I understand" Josh said thinking _

"_You do?" Drake asked astonished _

"_Yeah, umm OK so this is the plan, _well first of all lets go upstairs to our room" Josh said while lifting up from the couch.

------------------------------------------

Once up stairs, they sat on their room's couch and Josh said. "OK so your problem is you can't talk to her right?" Josh confirmed

"Yeah, that's the main problem…" Drake said in a tone that made it sound obvious.

"Right, so let me get some paper and pen…" he said while looking for them, while Drake was staring at him with a curious look "here, OK, tell me what would you like to tell her to invite her out if you were able to talk to her. Talk to me like if I were her"

"What for?" Drake asked still confused.

"Trust me, just do it"

"OK here we go" Drake took a deep breath and said" "Hey Kristen, its Drake, how are you doing?…. glad you're fine. Hey I was thinking about going out on a picnic to the beach, what do you think?" Drake said thinking "Josh, this is **NOT **working!"

"Yes it is, continue…"

"What are you doing anyway?" Drake asked.

"I'm writing what you're saying so that you read the cards while you are on the phone with her"

"OHH, interesting"

"Continue dude!"

"OHH yeah wait, well I have to wait and what she answers me, don't you think?" Drake asked Josh

"Well yeah, but you know her better that I do, just make up an answer and keep it in your head, than continue your conversation…."

"Oh yeah, great idea, so here I go…"

They were at this for a couple of hours, when they finished, Drake phoned Kristen

"Oh my god, oh my god" Drake thought while the phone at her house was ringing "She's not picking up!" Drake said hysterically.

"Patience Drake" Josh told him, trying to calm him down "Oh boy, this is worse than what I thought, hope my plan works…" Josh thought.

"Hello" a female voice said on the other end.

"She picked it up! Oh my god!" Drake shacked Josh and covered the speaker while he said so.

"Talk to her, read the note cards!"

"Hello, is anyone there?" the sweet female voice asked again.

"Hey Kristen, its Drake, h-h-how are you d-d-doing?" He asked feeling like passing out.

"Oh hey Drake, I was starting to think this was a prank call. I'm fine thank you, how about you, you seem a bit… unsure should I say, are you OK?"

"Ohhh emm yeah thanks… So w-w-what dou think sbout m-m-myinvitation?"

"Sorry, I didn't catch that" Kristen said a bit confused

"Take a deep breath dude, relax.." Josh whispered in a calm voice

"So, what do you think about my invitation? Wanna come?" Drake asked Kristen a little bit more confident.

"Oh yeah, thanks, that'll be lovely."

"Great" Drake said as he was jumping up and down.

"Sooo, when is it then?"

"How about tomorrow? I'll pick you up at you're house about 6"

"Woow that sound's great, can't wait" Kristen said excited.

"Well see you then" Drake said happily.

"Yes, thanks Drake, Bye bye take care, see you then" It was a habit of hers to repeat bye two times, this was something Drake loved and he knew it.

"Bye Kristen"

And with that, she hang the phone, leaving Drake petrified.

"Dude? Emm are you OK?" Josh asked a bit concerned.

And with that, Drake dropped the phone and started jumping un and down and yelled "Hug me BROTHA" Josh hugged and Lifted Drake up, left him down and asked, "Did she say yes"

"Oh my god, she did!" Drake was so excited that it was no room for it inside of him.

"What are you two boobs so happy about?" Megan said while opening her brothers room door "I can hear your voices all the way downstairs" She said.

Drake rushed towards Megan, lifted her up and kissed her on the check, then letting her down. "Eeewwww" she said "How many times have I told you not to do that, You'll pay BIG for it!" She exclaimed while rubbing her cheek where Drake had kissed her, with her shirt's sleeve. "You two numb heads are crazy" and with that she closed the door and left the room.

"And guess what, I don't really care!" Drake shouted at her happily, but he suddenly stopped dead.

"Looks like she's back, now, Megan is going to destroy you man" Josh said, but no response came. "Emmm are you OK?" he asked.

"Oh my god, and now what am I gonna do!"

"What?" Josh asked with a confused face, he had no idea of what Drake was talking about.

----------------------------

OK so that's it for this ch. Hope you enjoyed it, please tell me what do you think about it. I had a bit of a writers block at first, hope it didn't affect it. o.O


	5. Kristen's Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters in the Drake and Josh series, other that that, well I do.

Sorry, its been so long since my last update but I've been really busy. Enjoy D. Oh and by the way, I love the reviews please continue to R&R.

5 – Kristen's Thoughts

Back at Kristen's house…

She was buried in her thoughts, they were driving her crazy.

"There are to many things running through my head" she thought. "I can't handle them properly, and what did I just told Drake? Am I crazy! I can't go out with him, oh my gosh I'm going on a date my best friend!" she told herself hysterically. "Oh no, no, no, don't go nuts Kristen think… OK I'm better now. What should I do?" she asked herself "I'll call Vanessa, she'll help… yeah I'll do that"

And with that she walked to her parents room, took the wireless phone and slowly dialed her closest friend phone number…. 32185677, she knew this one by heart. Vanessa had always been there for Kristen every time she needed her, as well as Drake. But for obvious reasons she couldn't ask Drake about it…

Toooooot…Toooooot…Toooooot Kristen hared patiently as she waited for Vanessa to answer on the other side of the line.

"Hello?" Vanessa asked as she answered the phone.

"Hi Vanessa its me Kristen"

"Oh hey Kristen how are you doing?"

"Fine I guess, no wait no, not fine, I'm… troubled" Kristen said finally.

"You're bumbling, that's unyou this must be bad, you never bumble… OK spit it out I'll help"

"Oh I knew you would, thanks so much this is really to much for me alone. By the way are you alone over there?"

"Mmmm, not quite, wait I'll answer on my room don't hang up OK?"

"OK" and she waited and heard Vanessa yelling on the other side "Mooom, could you please hang up the phone downstairs…. Thanks" she said after her mom hung.

"OK I'm ready now, what is it"

"OK" Kristen took a deep breath and confessed to her friend what had happened.

"Is this Drake, Best friend Drake who we're talking about here?" Vanessa asked a bit confused.

"Exactly, now you can see what my problem is?"

"I see, but I don't think its that bad. I mean he IS you best friend, we all know that, what's wrong with him having a crush on you? I still don't get it" she said a bit confused.

"He is my best friend, that's why its bad" told her friend, with an obvious look on her own face.

"No its not, you see you two have know each other for ages what means that he perfectly knows what you like and dislike. How you like to be treated and practically how you think"

"Sooo…?"

"So, everything will go great"

"But it's the fact that I can't go out with him, what if I break his heart and with that our friendship?"

"No, that won't happen" Vanessa confirmed, secure of every word she was telling her friend.

"How do you know?" Kristen asked.

"I mean its obvious that you have a huge crush on him, you have always had it"

"No that's not true" Kristen defended herself.

"Please, you can't deny it its really obvious. Every one in school has been wondering when will the day when you two go out will be, and looks like it'll be tomorrow."

"Is it that obvious? How did y'all notice?"

"Chick, you've been friends forever, and just the way you look at each other tells us everything. Have you ever heard the phrase _one stare says more than a thousand words_?"

"Well yes, once or twice but…"

"There's no buts, this was meant to happen. Trust me it'll go great, just have a good time and remember to phone me back to tell me everything, OK, with details please. I want to know everything. I'm so happy for you I can't believe its really tomorrow" Vanessa said in a really excited voice.

LOL "You are the best, thanks for helping me out in this one"

"You know I'll always be here for you, you just needed a little bit of self confidence and I see that you've got it."

"Thanks so much Vanessa. I have to go, its getting really late and I don't really want to be all sleepy tomorrow haha."

"No worries Kristen, you should have some rest, bye take care"

"Bye bye, you too" she ended and hung the phone. "She helped me lots, she's right I just needed a bit of self confidence I guess it'll go great" she said to her self with a huge smile on her face.

After that, she kissed good night to her parents and snuggled into her warm and comfy bed followed by her inviting dreams.

------------------

Meanwhile, Drake was explaining Josh his big problem, later on, Drake was thinking in what he was going to do the next day. He really wanted to impress Kristen. On the other hand, she pretty much knew Drake and was a bit predictable what he was going to do. But he was determined in making of that date the best date her best friend could have. He slowly started to dig into the dream paradise, where everything is possible. The only place in his mind that at the moment made him feel completely himself.

------------

There you go. And once again I'm really sorry, Its been so long since I last updated but I've been really busy lately. And well I just didn't want to rush though it and ruin the whole thing. Anyway, keep the reviews up please, I love them D! I know this ch. was really short, but I promise the next one will be longer...


	6. The Date

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters in the Drake and Josh series, other that that, well I do.

6 – The date

Drake Parker was sitting up in his bunk bed playing his guitar. He had been up till very late last night so he had woken a bit late today. He was lost in his thoughts, he still couldn't believe it was really happening. He played a few random chords while thinking.

Downstairs in the kitchen were Josh, Megan and their parent taking breakfast. Josh had pleaded the family not to wake him up, because he had had problems sleeping last night and was really tired. As soon as Josh realized Drake was awake, by the sound of his guitar, he went upstairs to meet his brother. When Josh opened the door, he found Drake still playing random chords with his stare lost in space.

Drake didn't notice when Josh came in so he said "Hey bro, looks like your finally up, and playing guitar. I was seriously missing that thing"

"Oh hey Josh" Drake said letting down his electric guitar and jumping down from his bunk bed. "Thanks for letting me sleep man, I was really tired"

"No prob. I supposed so, that's why I asked everyone not to make noise. I had a tough time with Megan, but a convinced her" Josh said with a worried look.

"What was the trade? I mean that girl can't be persuaded" he added as seeing Josh's puzzled look.

"Mmmm… anyway, we're waiting for you downstairs why don't you put some clothes on I'll be waiting downstairs OK?"

"OK, thanks bro."

"Welcome. Hey.." Josh asked turning on his heels

"Yeah..?" Drake asked as he was searching trough the room for some clean clothes to wear.

"I'm glad the old you is back" and with that he closed the door, not letting Drake answer.

He seriously had no idea of what was Josh talking about, he thought it had been himself all along. He didn't feel like he left at any moment. "Looks like I'll wear this, I'm being to lazy to look for anything else" he thought.

Once downstairs, he realized he had been to long looking for his clothes because Megan and his parents were all gone. But Josh was where he said he was going to be, sitting in his place at the table waiting for him. When Josh heard him, he turned around to greet him. They ate their breakfast together, since Josh had been waiting for him without having any breakfast himself.

"So, what will you be doing today?" Drake asked his brother.

"I'm still not on Premiere vacation yet, and I am supposed to go, but I guess I'd rather stay with you today." Josh said while helping himself with some breakfast.

"Oh, well thanks. But why?"

"Are you seriously asking me that question?" Josh asked concerned.

"Well…. Yeah. You've been working there for ages and have never missed one day at work" Drake said while swallowing his cereal.

"I'm staying because today is your day dude, your date's today! I want to be with you, I will not let those sudden nerves of yours hold you back" Josh said placing down his orange juice on the table.

"Thanks man, I could seriously use that company of yours today. I don't really want to ruin everything." He paused and thought for a bit about how he was going to tell Josh what he was thinking "Hey….. could you help me fix the dinner lunch box for tonight ?"

"Sure! I'm glad I can help you. What are you planning?"

"Lets see….." Drake started. And as well continued to tell Josh his idea. They both baked for a while. Once they finished, they both headed back to their room, and Drake rushed to his guitar. But Josh couldn't help but to laugh.

"What?" Drake asked very confused, "What's so funny?"

"Its just that I'm happy you are yourself again, I told you I missed the old Drake"

"What do you mean, its been me all along"

"You see, with all those thoughts running through your mind you had been letting certain things that mean you out of your way, and that brightness in your eyes is coming back as well"

"You are acting really weird Josh, that's really far from true"

"For example, your guitar" he continued, ignoring Drake's comment as Drake started playing one of his songs.

"What with it?"

"You hadn't pick it up in what seemed an eternity, and now you've picked it up again. And you are playing it as you used to"

Drake started to reconsider what Josh had said, "Well that may be true, but…"

"See, I was right" Josh interrupted smiling. "Which is really weird because you usually stick to your guitar in the good and bad times. But somehow this time was different"

"You know, you're right. I guess something was wrong with me. But I am being really nervous for tonight, that's freaking me out you know." He said and bit his lower lip.

"Well, you shouldn't be. I mean you ARE DRAKE PARKER. Every girl MELTS at your feet." Josh said, making emphasis in several words as well as acting it out.

"And I can't blame them" Drake said looking at his reflection on his shiny guitar as he finished playing his song with a wide smile on his face. "But, what is something goes wrong tonight. I really don't want to loose Kristen you know. She means so much to me."

"That won't happened dude. C'mon lets go for a ride, how about an ice cream?"

"Sounds good to me" he said while placing his guitar on the couch.

"That way you'll forget a bit about that."

---------------------------------------------------  
Once at Schneider's ice cream, Drake felt loads better. He had a large rocky road scoop and Josh had a small vanilla one . They walked out from Schneider's ice cream and headed to the park. He felt his nerves go up and down like a roller coaster, and felt sick at times, but Josh kept telling him he had nothing to worry about. They had a brotherly day, one of those they hadn't had in weeks. It felt so good for them to know they could always count on each other, and remembering it, felt great.

------------------------------------------------------

Back at their house at 4 O'clock, Drake was on the tip of his nerves, he kept pacing up and down their room. Occasionally sat on the couch and played a few cords, that made him feel better, but immediately jumped up and started pacing again.

"Calm down man, you're going to make a hole in the floor" Josh said, as he watched every one of Drakes moves while laying down on his own bed.

"I know, its just that I'm so nervous, I can't help it" he said biting his lower lip.

"Why don't you take a bath and start getting ready, that way you'll be doing something better that just pacing up and down the room."

"Errr.. OK, you're right, I'll do that" He looked for his favorite shirt, jeans and shoes, and was heading himself to the bathroom when BOOOM. Suddenly paint balls started shooting at him, following him everywhere he ran, ducked and intended to hide, "MEGAN! Where are you? "I'm gonna catch you one day, this is really a very bad moment for this!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, and with that de locked himself in the bathroom. He had fortunately succeeded to keep his clothes from any bit of paint.

"You won't, I'm to smart for you BOOB" She yelled across the door.

"We'll see about that" He yelled back.

Josh suddenly heard the water running, and new Drake was taking a bath. But he knew that this incident would be adding him even more nerves and pressure to him.

"Uhhhhh, well I really hope the warm bath relaxes him a bit. He's been more that nervous today, it's the first time I ever saw him like that. That's totally not him" Josh thought.

Suddenly Megan Walked in. "What's up boob" she said.

"Megan, what are you doing here?"

"You owe me" Megan said simply with an evil look on her face.

"You'll pay…. very soon, when you less expect it" she told her brother with even a more evil stare. And with that she left the room, leaving Josh frightened.

When Drake entered the room, he saw Meagan walking out giving him a stare from the corner of her eyes and Josh's worried look. "What was Megan doing in our room? And what are you so worried about?" Drake asked.

"Oh , emmm… nothing interesting, she was just walking by" Josh lied nervously.

"Oh c'mon Josh I know Megan better you do, and she just doesn't come by for any reason" Drake said suspiciously.

"Oh well, you caught me" he spat "she came to warn me its almost time for me to pay"

"What for?" Drake asked.

"Never mind, I'll work it out later. I don't want to be adding more pressure to it, but its 5:30 and you have to be at Kristen's at 6:00, remember?"

"OHHH CRAP! And I'm not even ready yet"

"You look fine to me" Josh said raising an eyebrow.

"Dude, I have to work on my hair! I have shower hair, can't you see?" he said while pointing at it.

He worked his hair for some time, and was ready 15 minutes later. He took his most precious object with him and rushed to the kitchen for what he and Josh had been preparing earlier and to his car, turned it on, as well as some music.

On his way to Kristen's house, he was even more nervous than before. While Kristen was adding the final touches to herself. She new she had too look absolutely perfect in that special day.

5 minutes earlier Drake was at her door, rang the bell, and waited for someone to open the door. He suddenly saw a shadow coming closer each time. He could hear someone unlocking the door and now turning the door knob. He bit his lip unconsciously while trying to look cool, as soon as he realized what he was doing, he let go. "Stay cool, don't let her realize you are so nervous. Don't even think about letting her see that part of you" he thought. The door opened…

-----------------------------------------------  
I know, I know… How could I be so mean and letting you in suspense, sorry, but you'll have to wait for the next Ch. : p  
Please keep up those great reviews, they make me very happy, and inspire me to keep on writing. : D


	7. The Date Part Two

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters in the Drake and Josh series, other that that, well I do.  
Oh, one more thing I almost forgot about, the great song in this ch., Down we Fall was written by Drake Bell. I just used it.

Hope you enjoy!!

Ch. 7 - The Date part two

"_Stay cool, don't let her realize you are so nervous. Don't even think about letting her see that part of you" he thought. The door opened... _

A gorgeous, refined, poised, slim, medium tall girl with long, blondish, reddish, shiny curly hair, very white skin and green eyes, opened it. Her eyes have different shades of green, olive green, bluish green and a bit of yellowish green all together. They make a perfect enigmatic combination. Towards the center of her eyes a perfect star is formed in dark green, and has a grayish blue circle all around her iris. She is wearing her beautiful hair loose. She has natural rosy cheeks, attractive lips, warm smile and white teeth. She is wearing a pair or long delicate aqua blue crystals, a pair of light blue jeans and a short sleeve royal blue shirt under a forest green knitted short sleeve sweater. The sweater's end reaches her knees, and is so wide knitted that Drake can see the jeans and shirt that Kristen is wearing under it. As for her shoes, she is wearing very simple royal blue ones that have a little bow on the upper part of the tip of them. The color combination she is wearing looks so pretty on her, that even makes her eyes look bluish, but you can tell she has green ones if you look at her directly in the eye.

"Hey Drake, how are you?" Kristen asked with her sweet and joyful voice as she leaned to kiss his cheek. Even though she appeared to be in complete control, she felt like fainting. This would slowly disappear, and she knew it.

On the other side, Drake could barely move he was glued to the spot. When Kristen kissed his cheek, he blushed and tried lifting his arm to hug her, he was miraculously successful. He was astonished by her beauty, he hadn't seen her in such a long time "She has changed so much, oh boy…. She is sooo beautiful" he thought. He couldn't help it, and now he perfectly well knew he was in love. He knew he had been for such a long time, but he just wouldn't accept it.

As they slowly broke the hug apart, Drake said smoothly "I missed you to much"

"I missed you too" Kristen said. "I can't believe its been so much time!"

"I know…. Oh, emmmm may I escort this beautiful lady to the car?" he asked Kristen as he gave her his arm.

"Yes, you may" she said shyly as she took the arm Drake was offering her.

They walked to the car and Drake opened the door for her, then went around the car and opened his door, sat beside Kristen and turned his car on and headed to the beach. They both kept eyeing each other, but neither of them could find their words.

Suddenly, Drake managed to ask Kristen what had she been up to lately, from there on, everything was easier. The conversation started to be as fluid as it had been since they first met. "Oh, and… mmm tell me, do you have a boyfriend? He asked

"No I don't, Why? She asked curiously, but she thought she knew the reason.

"Oh, no specific reason, I'm just curious you know"

"And do you, Drake Parker, have one?" She asked nervously, with a very serious look on her face. She was a bit afraid of what the answer might be. She knew Drake was known by dating lots of girls, and sometimes at the same time. She was afraid that his best friend was just pulling one of those on her, she thought he wouldn't, If he did any time… Drake would know no more about her. No matter how best friends they were, she would not allow to be played with, specially not by him, it was just unacceptable… well, she would maybe just maybe give it a second thought.

"No, I don't actually. I haven't for some time" He accepted.

"Well its good to know. Wait, you haven't had a girlfriend in some time that means no dates for you. Am I right?" she couldn't believe it.

"You're right, I haven't"

"Woow, that really is something for him" she thought.

Changing the subject she asked with a curious look "Hey Drake, and what about your band? What have you done?"

"Well, some time ago we had to go to LA because we sent Megan on the wrong plane. You see, she was supposed to go to Denver" he clarified as seeing Kristen did not understand why. "I made Josh our manager, he was dying to and I hated our old one. At the LA airport he found some guy that needed someone to play for TRL because the guy who was supposed to couldn't at last moment"

"You played on TRL!" she said excited "That is so cool, to bad I didn't get to see you perform. Did you do so live?"

"Yeah, it was great!"

"Oh I would have loved to see you perform, I haven't in such a long time" Kristen said sadly.

"Don't worry about that, you'll do, soon" he added to cheer her up.

"I hope, I really love your music" She added truly.

"And who doesn't" he said playfully.

"You're right, hahaha"

"Well, so, this guy said that our music was really good, and that if a could arrange a trip to NY and if I was available, he would give me a record deal with Spin City Records"

"Oh my gosh! That is so cool!" she said even more excited than what she was before. "and have you gone yet?" she asked.

"No, not yet, but he told me it would be in about 5 months or so. So all we have to do is wait. We've been doing a couple of gigs here and there, but nothing as big as TRL you know"

"I'm really glad everything with your band is going so well, it was just a matter of time for you to get your recognition, I mean you are really excellent!"

"Thanks" Drake thanked genuinely "Oh, well looks like we've arrived, please wait here." He opened his door and was getting outside his car and remembered to say "Oh emm could you close your eyes for a little bit, I promise it won't take long" He said and added a puppy face.

"Oh sure, why not" she answered, she loved Drake's puppy face but that wasn't the reason why she had accepted what drake had asked her. She truly had no idea what Drake was planning to do.

"Thanks" he said with a huge smile on his face. He knew Kristen would love what he was planning…

As soon as he answered Kristen back, he took his car keys with him and hurried outside the car. Opened the trunk removed several things he had saved in that same day, placed everything in the appropriate place as quickly as he could and ran back to his car. Took several deep breaths, and opened Kristen's door and said "Please don't open your eyes yet" and proceeded to take her hand. He was about to start shaking violently but managed to help it.

As he was helping her out of the car she asked "Drake what is it all about, you're making me way curious you know?"

"I know" he added smiling and helped her walk towards the beach watching each and every one of her steps making sure she wouldn't trip with anything on their way.

"Drake, I'm nervous. I don't want to trip and fall may I open my eyes?"

"Do you trust me?" he asked

"Of course I do, what kind of question is that?"

"A very important one. Please trust me, I wont let you fall. I'm holding you" He added as he took a better grip of her to give her more confidence.

"OK, I'll trust you" she said, truly convinced.

"Thanks"…

"OK, well, Here we are now. You may open your eyes"

Kristen slowly opened her eyes and they both let go of the hand as Drake let go of her. She was completely impressed for what she saw at the moment. There was a beautiful and colorful sunset which colors blue, orange and yellow were perfectly combined and reflected on the blue moving ocean. Over the white sand, there was a blanket that had a basket placed on top, a pair of lit candles with base and a beautiful dark red rose in the center. She was wide eyed, and couldn't find the correct words. Drake though for her silence and her facial expression that she was impressed and that she loved his work. But he still asked to take the doubt.

"So, do you like it then?" he asked.

"Like it, like it, Drake I love it" she said excitedly turning around to hug him.

"I'm glad you think that way baby" he said while hugging her.

"Thanks so much, I mean, I can't believe you did all of this. This is just so amazing, I'm speechless!" As she said so they both let go, and Drake guided Kristen towards the dinner. They both sat down on the blanket Drake had carefully placed.

He took the things out of the basket one by one. First the glasses, then the apple juice, the plates and the sandwiches. "Its not much, but I did it myself" he said "Well I had some help from Josh I must admit." He added a bit ashamed.

"Don't be ashamed about being helped, its great that you have such a supportive brother. I really appreciate all the work you used for this amazing dinner, Thank you" she said as she unconsciously reached for Drake's hand.

"You welcome, I'd do anything for you"

As soon as she realized she had done what she did, she quickly removed her hand from his. Drake wondered why but kept silent. In stead, he invited her to start the dinner. Handed her one plate, one sandwich, one glass and purred in some apple juice for her and then for himself.

While they were having dinner, the atmosphere started to get romantic. She couldn't help the thought that this all must be a beautiful dream from the one she would be waken up when her alarm clock went of.

As soon as they finished, they placed everything away and moved closer. "Beautiful night" she said looking up at the sky.

"Yes it is actually, notice how many spatars there are in the sky" he said "OH MY…. Did I just say spatars!!??"

"Spatars?" she asked.

"Ohh, emmm stars, I meant stars" he said while turning bright red.

She laughed slightly and said "Very true. It's been such a long time since the last time I saw it like that, besides, it's nearly impossible with all the light all the way back in the city"

"Yeah, it is"

"Oh, I knew I was missing something. Please wait, could you close your eyes please, it's a surprise. Pleaseeee."

"Oh well OK, I will" she said smiling.

"Thanks"

"There's been lots of surprises today, what are you planning?"

"Oh, I won't tell you a thing, you'll have to see for yourself when I'm back" he said with a naughty look. And she closed her eyes.

Drake ran back to his car as fast as he could, opened his trunk and took out his acoustic guitar. Walked silently towards Kristen, so she wouldn't notice he was arriving. She looked so beautiful, sitting there with her eyes closed, her hands laid behind her on the blanket and her legs straight in front of her, her feet crossed, her head slightly tilted, her curly hair falling delicately over her shoulders. She was waiting for him…

He stood in front of her and started playing one of his songs:

You were so clever  
You kept it together today  
By the way  
I'll no longer ignore you  
I wanted to show you again  
I'm you're friend sometimes we just pretend  
And all I can say is you saved me  
Changed all the things that had made me  
Entertaining thoughts are raining down we fall  
It's all ok when I say  
You and I  
Take your time  
I can't wait to see you fly  
You don't have to wonder  
I finally discovered tonight  
You were right  
This is just the beginning is all that I'm trying to say  
If I may  
You're never in my way  
And all I can say is you saved me  
Changed all the things that have made me  
Entertaining thoughts are raining down we fall  
It's all ok when I say You and I  
Take you're time  
I can't wait to see you fly

As soon as he had started playing, Kristen had opened her eyes, and couldn't believe what she was hearing, what was in front of her eyes. Drake had really improved with his music since she had last heard him play. When Drake had finished, she had her hands clapped to her mouth and was sitting on her knees. She was amazed, she quickly jumped up and hugged him. He had managed to place his guitar aside before she had jumped to hug him, she placed her hands around his neck and he, around her waist.

"Oh my… Drake you are so awesome!" she said in his ear.

"I played it just for you Kristen"

"Thanks you so much. When you said I was going to hear you play soon I had no idea it would be this soon" she said as they broke the hug apart. "You wrote it?" she asked.

"Of course I did, I wrote it for you" he thought for a minute. "You know, You're my best friend, the best friend a guy could ever ask for." He paused "This song means to me the friendship we have, the way we've always managed to solve our problems together. When we are so mad and so proud we won't talk to each other and we end up doing so, we end up laughing at it later. We've been separated for some time, for some reason, but we always seem to get together again. We always find a way to do so. Thank you for that"

He was staring directly into her eyes, she was so close but yet so far away. He just couldn't, why couldn't he?

"No Drake, thank you. You're the one who's always been there for me." She said kissing his cheek. Drake blushed, he couldn't help it.

"Want to take a walk?" he asked.

"Sure! Why not? I'd love to."

Drake left his guitar in his car and they both headed towards the beach. They took their shoes of, they liked the feel of the sand on their feet, in between their toes. They walked where the sand gets wet by the ocean, they walked slowly. Kristen had her feet in the water, and when Drake wasn't watching, she reached it and spread some on him.

"HEY!"

Kristen couldn't help but laugh naughtily.

"Oh, so that's the way you want it" he said playfully while reaching for some water himself and spreading it on her, she covered her face as she turned around.

"No, hahahah, no Drake don't" she managed to let out. "Here" she said and she spread some more on him. Drake covered then turned around and started tickling her. She was extremely ticklish, and Drake knew it perfectly. They used to play like that when they were younger. He had her lucked up while being tickled, he was obviously stronger than she was, she had no way out. Somehow she managed to tickle him a bit and break free.

"Come here" he yelled playfully "Come back, hey, I haven't finished"

"Come catch me then" she yelled back as she ran away.

"Oh I will" he said while running after her.

It was getting late, and they would both soon have to go back home. It was a long ride back. They hadn't kept track of time.

--------------------------------------------------------

On the ride back home, Drake's heart was pumping hard. She was there, so near, just beside him, though he couldn't reach out for her, he shouldn't. He was lost in his thoughts, what he didn't know was that Kristen had noticed. They knew so well each other that they could perceive almost anything, they knew when things were not right, they just did. The music was the one breaking the silence until se did. "You're quiet, is something wrong?"

"Oh, sorry, no nothing… I'm OK, you?"

"Yeah. Mmm, I'm just a bit tired, but I'm OK. I guess I'll just go directly to my room and have some sleep"

"I think I'll do too, Its been a long ride, can't blame you fore being tired."

"Oh but don't get me wrong" she said "I loved tonight, I had such a great time, I still can't believe you did so much for me. Its been great to be with you again, everything was just so… perfect"

"I'm really glad you liked it, that was the plan" he said smiling "I wanted it to be special"

"Well it was, very" she replied, and added a cute smile.

He loved that smile, actually he loved everything about her. "Oh crap, we arrived, and we had just started to really talk since we rode back" he though angrily to himself.

On her porch, Kristen was grateful to Drake once more for everything he had done for her that evening. He kept telling her that he'd do anything for her. He hugged her, and she did back, they said goodbyes, and he waited for her to close the door…

-----------------------------------------------

Woow, did you realize this has been the longest chapter :). I really liked it, I hope you did to. Please continue to R&R. Please tell me what do you think, I'd really like to know. Sorry for the long update, but you know, I've just been kind of busy lately. Well, the important thing is that this ch. is up now, hope you enjoyed it!!


	8. After That

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters in the Drake and Josh series, other that that, well I do.

A/N: Thanks to JackSue4ever, Dramagrl, x3xlovestoreex3x, sweet cho14, razellibabz for the reviews and special thanks to Hollywoodwalkof-fame who has been reviewing every ch.!! Everyone's reviews have been awesome thanks!!! They really inspire me.

Ch. 8 After That

_On her porch, Kristen was grateful to Drake once more for everything he had done for her that evening. He kept telling her that he'd do anything for her. He hugged her, and she did back, they said goodbyes, and he waited for her to close the door…_

She turned around and leaned on the door, her palms against it, the door clicked. As soon as it was locked, she slided against the door until she was sitting on the cold floor, inert. When less expected she jumped up again and hurried to her room, buried her mouth in her pillow and screamed as hard as she could. Hurried silently for the wireless phone and dialed Vanessa's phone number, she waited, she had to call her, she had to tell someone what had happened. Besides, she had promised Vanessa she would call her and tell her everything.

On the other side, Drake was driving home extremely happy. He had cranked the radio volume up way to high while singing along. He couldn't believe things had turned out so well, he couldn't believe what was happening. He miraculously made it safe and sound all the way back home, he had been driving back from Kristen's house exceeding the speed limit. Once inside his house he jugged up the stairs skipping them in pairs and opened his bedroom door almost abruptly making Josh jump in place.

"Oh my gosh! Dude, you scared hell out of me!! You could have entered silently you know, knocking the door…" Josh said fright panting with one hand on his chest and the other one on his knee supporting part of his body.

"Hug me brotha" Drake yelled as he ran to Josh who had a confused look but opened his arms as well and allowed Drake to run into him and lifted his happy and excited brother up.

"Hey how did everything go?" he asked curiously as he let Drake down.

"Went awesome!! And I wasn't all dorkish…. Well I said spatars instead of stars once, in the middle of an interesting moment but…"

"Ah its OK dude, won't change things to much"

"I guess" he said thoughtful and added "At least I made her laugh you know… ahhh, I love her laugh" He said with a huge grin on his face.

"See, don't worry, be huggies hahaha"

Drake sighed hardly as he thought of that night.

"Uhuhuhuuuu… looks like MR. Drake is badly in love" Josh teased.

"Stop it Josh" Drake said with a very straight face and voice and seconds later they both burst into laughter.

"No, really…" Stopped and thought, then said "Ahhh, I'm so happy, so excited everything went so well. She told me she loved it!! And she's so beautiful, if she was, now she's more than beautiful, and she's awesome. Dude I think she likes me!!"

"Really?" "Drake that's more than grat, see… told you everything would turn OK" he said as he gave his brother a pat in the back.

Drake walked down to the couch, took his electric guitar and started playing some random chords. Couldn't stop thinking about that night, it had turned to be so… perfect... He had to restrain himself so badly in not to lean out to kiss her, she had been so close. He shook his head and thought "No… I can't, I shouldn't, I won't!" He had stopped playing by now "What if our friendship is ruined! I can't afford, I would simply die!"

"What happened" Josh asked as seeing that Drake had stopped playing and was now staring into space again just as before the date.

"Huh? Oh, umm, nothing… just thinking."

"About Kristen" Josh finished.

"Well, yeah, how did you know that?"

"Because you're my brother and I've seen that stare before" "What were you thinking about"

"Just the old news. What is our friendship is ruined… I couldn't stand that."

"Man, stop worrying about it. Lets go to bed now, its quite late see" he said as he showed Drake the time pointing at the big clock in his own night table. Drake just stud up and looked for his PJ's.

-----------------------------------------

Over at Kristen's house, there was massive screaming from her part. She was on the phone with Vanessa, she had asked for every slight detail from the date and obviously Kristen had retailed them to her. They were both very happy, Kristen because of the date and Vanessa for her friend. Even though Kristen was so excited, she was terribly tired it was nearly 2 in the morning they had been on the phone for nearly 3 hours by now. Now both of their parents were asking them to go to sleep, because of this they had to hung up. Kristen looked for her PJ's, pulled them on and went to kiss her parents goodnight. During her sleep, she dreamt with Drake and wondered if Drake was dreaming about her.

-------------------------------  
I know this ch. Was really short but I thought I couldn't squish anything more into it and I apologize for the long update. I am very sad because I haven't been getting that much reviews from you guys since like 2 chaps down, I hope to get more on feature chaps. Oh I almost forgot one last thing, I won't be posting any chaps this week and probably the next because I will be out of town but I will as soon as I can :). Please keep reviewing :D. Happy Thanksgiving!!

PS. By the way, is slided a word?? jajaja


	9. Thoughts and Questions

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters in the Drake and Josh series, other than that, well I do.

----------------------------------

Ch. 9- Thoughts and Questions

The next day, everything wrong about Drake seemed to have come back to normal. Josh was back to working in The Premiere and Drake was just out and about by himself.

Drake had been thinking about the last date and wondered if all of it had just been a perfect dream or if it had really happened, he couldn't be quite sure about it at the time. Though he knew now that he REALLY WAS in love with Kristen and the only way he could have figured that out would have been by seeing her again and by going with her in that amazing date... so... it must have really happened.

Drake had gone to Guitar World and had bought a couple strings and a new pick to play his guitar, on it he had inscribed Kristen's name so it would inspire him when composing and playing. This was going to be his special pick he thought.

While Josh was at The Premiere he had been having a hard time with Helen, she wasn't at all happy that he had dished work yesterday and was not only giving him twice the amount of work she normally gave him but was also continually yelling at him.

"That's just so Helen, I can't really imagine her being with me any other way" he thought to himself and sighted. "Though she is completely different with Drake or the others… but of course he IS Drake after all" he continued.

"JOSH!!" Helen yelled.

"Here we go again" he thought.

"WHERE ARE YOU JOSH! I'M CALLING!"

"I'm in here Helen" he peeked from the bathroom door "scrubbing the toilets as you ordered me"

"Well and?" she asked "I can't see you scrubbing!!"

"I was on it but came looking when..."

"When what? No excuses young man" she cut him off "scrubbing then, off you go!"

"Yes mam" Josh answered and went back to work on the stinky toilets in the men's room.

------------------------------------------

Drake drove back home and thought about calling Kristen

"Man, I'm starting to miss her already; I saw her just last night! Should I call her? Or would that be too pushy? What would she say? May be she isn't into me and I was just imagining the whole thing... what I wanted it to be rather than what it really was" he thought "and what if I get all dorkish again? I don't have Josh to cool me down today if something goes wrong. What should I do?" he wondered for a long time while changing the strings on his guitar "Jeez!" he yelled out loud and buried his head in hands.

"Why does it have to be this way? I mean couldn't we just be friends as we have always been and just chill? I then I could go out with all these girls that are around me all the time. Stupid love! This hasn't ever happened to me before, what's happening? Ok, so I know I love her but the question is why? Ok, yes she is insanely beautiful and of course smoking hot and smart and just perfect, but still... why? Should I just stop resisting and let go?"

--------------------------------------

Kristen was lying down on her bed facing the ceiling one hand on her stomach and the other one playing with her curly hair, having some questions of her own.

"What's happening to me? She asked herself "Am I like… crazy? Or is Vanessa right and I DO love Drake? Oh my gosh" she sighed "couldn't all this like wait? But wait till when? It would have been this way right now or in 5 years I mean I would still question why things were happening right?" She thought to herself.

"I think Drake is into me though, but I mean there are so many girls out there and he dates like 5 of them in one same day, why would he fall in love with me and choose to be just with me and no one else? Does he love me like I do? Though the first question must be am I in love with him or is it just strong friendship? Hmmm…"

The phone rang making Kristen suddenly jump snap out of it, she ran to the phone with only one name in her head, secretly wishing it was him who was calling.

"Hello?" she answered

"Oh thank god, hi darling" to Kristen's disappointment it was her mother's voice and not Drake's as she had wished earlier.

"I need your help Kristen, I am having trouble at work and will be late home to make the meal, could you please make something?" she pleaded "you're not busy right?"

"No mom, I'm fine, I'll help"

"Thank you so much dear!"

"It's ok, don't worry, bye mom... good luck" and with that she hung the phone and sighed even harder sitting on the closest chair playing with her hands.

"So I guess it's time to get to work" she took a glance at her watch it was 12:30 pm, her dad always arrived at 2:00 o'clock to eat and leave again for work, she had plenty of time though she didn't want to be rushing through so she made her way downstairs to cook when the phone rang again. She was closer downstairs not than she was to her room so she hurried to the kitchen phone thinking it was her mom that may be she had forgotten to tell her something.

"Hello?" she answered for the second time "mom?"

"Hi Kristen"

"Oh Drake that's you!" she spoke back suddenly wearing a huge smile on her face. Drake noticed that, even if he wasn't looking.

"Yeah haha it's me, is this a bad moment?"

"No! Not at all" she said quickly "I was about to make some meal for me and my parents, my mom won't make it early to cook so she asked me to."

"Oh, it does sound like bad timing on my part, sorry" Drake bumbled disappointed.

"No, really, it's fine. Look, why don't you come over and help me?"

"Me?"

"Yes you of course, who else could it be silly?" she laughed, Drake loved her laugh and he knew it. He suddenly had a new smile of his own across his face.

"So it's a date?" Drake asked hopeful.

"A date it is" Kristen answered blushing

"Great! So I'll see you there in about 10 mins ok?"

"Yes, sounds good, I'll be waiting for you Drake. Bye bye" and with that she hung the phone feeling suddenly so nervous and happy it was difficult to describe.

It wasn't long till Drake was on Kristen's doorstep ringing the door bell, she ran to open the door and greet Drake.

"Hi again Drake" Kristen said hugging him; she was surprised at how easy this act had turned out to be… as if it was natural for them. He had hugged him back and was wondering the same thing.

"My pleasure" Drake answered smoothly as they broke the hug.

"So will you be helping me cook then?"

"I can try, thought I must say I'm really no good at it. You will teach me right?"

Kristen laughed taking his arm with her hand pulling him into the house and closing the door behind them as she answered flirty "I will if you need so, though I'm pretty sure you'll do fine. We're going to make pasta and some vegetables, it should be easy enough" and she smiled as they walked towards the kitchen together.

------------------------------------------------

Ok everyone =) I promised I was going to continue with this story so here it is. Please note that I'm a bit out of my train of thought on it because I hadn't been adding to it in over a year so please don't be too harsh. Thanks =).

The thing was, I wrote some chapters in my sister's computer and she never sent them back to me so I stopped. By now, I am mostly positive she won't send them lol so I got inspired and had some time and started writing again.

I hope you enjoy it and I'm really sorry for all the time I made you wait for me, though thanks for bearing with me to those of you who are still tuning in to read me. For those of you who are new to my story =) I hope you like it and you'll be reading more of it sometime soon.

Hershey's

PS. Please R&R =)


	10. At Kristen's House

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters in the Drake and Josh series, other than that, well I do.

Ch. 10 – At Kristen's House

One they were inside the kitchen, Kristen started searching around it for the ingredients they were going to need handing them to Drake so he would place them on the counter.

"Man, she is so beautiful" he kept thinking, unable to take his eyes off her.

"So, we're going to make this really easy" she stated to explain making him snap out of his thoughts "we're going to cheat and we won't make the Bolognese sauce" she added naughtily "we will only make the pasta ourselves. We'll be using this sauce which is called Schneider's Bolognese, we only have to heat it up a bit in here and viola" she said while showing Drake.

"Then, this pasta here, we're going to put in this pan here. We'll add 1 liter of water per 100g of pasta which is exactly what we have here. Umm ok, could you please pour the water into the pan while I heat the Schneider's Bolognese?"

Drake, speechless as he was at the moment just headed to the faucet to fill the pan while she clicked the jar open and poured the sauce into the smaller pan adding a little bit of olive oil to it first and then she put the lid so the heat would stay in.

When she turned around, she saw Drake placing the larger pan on the stove then turning it on. He turned around and caught Kristen peeking at him from behind her hair which caught him by surprise, she blushed and Drake came closer to her placing the palm of his left hand to her cheek and they just stared into each other eyes. Drake dropped his hand and quickly moved away leaving Kristen frozen to the spot while he was cursing in his head thinking he shouldn't have done what he had.

"Ummm..." Drake hesitated "What should I do next?" he asked nervous not able to look at her by now.

"Oh umm... the ummm the pppasta I guess, the water is now boiling" and with that she opened the bag placing the pasta inside the pan Drake had just filled with water silently and carefully pushing them down as they started to cook and bend finally placing the lid on it.

"The trick here is, after waiting about 6 minutes we cut a little piece of pasta and see if it pastes to the wall, if it does, it means it's ready and if it doesn't then we'll leave it on the fire a bit loner" she said smiling and Drake just nodded.

"As for the vegetables, we have some leftovers from yesterday, we'll use those"

They continued working, until they were finished. Drake kept eyeing, he wanted to hug her, be with her. What he didn't know was that Kristen was feeling the exact same way at that moment, she was just feeling the urge to jump into his arms feeling them wrapped around her tightly… like she was what he really wanted everything he wanted at that moment.

By this moment, they had finished cooking and everything was served and ready to eat. It was 1:30 pm

"Which means we still have half an hour to ourselves… great, some bonding time I think? Could we?" Kristen asked herself while she was flipping through the channels looking for something both Drake and her could watch together.

"Everything had been so easy between us back then, and though some things seem just natural, I just can't be myself now, I'm actually nervous! REALLY NERVOUS! What's happening to me! This was a big mistake, things are getting weird. Ok Drake think! You HAVE to do something NOW! I will ummmm AHA!"

And with that thought, Drake turned around and started tickling Kristen just like he had that first date they had had on the beach. She was extremely ticklish; he knew that perfectly, he loved that. The remote control had fallen to the ground and she was now lying on the couch on her back with her legs shielding her from Drake's tickles and fought with her arms and hands as much as she could. Drake was kneeling on the couch facing Kristen bending over her to tickle her.

When the attack had ended, they had both been laughing so hard their stomachs hurt. Kristen and Drake were so close together they could feel each other's breathing, even each heartbeat.

Without thinking, Kristen was slowly sitting up to face Drake correctly; she wasn't breaking the eye contact. Drake was holding one of her hands when he had taken it out of the way of Kristen's intents of stopping him, they were closer together than they had ever been and Drake now noticed Kristen was leaning even closer... he could feel her body heat.

"That feels nice" he thought.

He carefully placed the hands they had together on her back hugging her and the other one was holding the back of her neck.

"She's there, she's here! Oh my god! I CAN do this I will!!!!  
No I can't, this can't happen it won't happen!" he started stubbornly once more.

Drake had stopped the attempt and Kristen had caught that, though she couldn't quite figure out why. She now realized she had been leaning in to kiss Drake, but he had been doing so as well… and it was so unlike Drake to do this. Hadn't he always been the one to kiss the girl the first opportunity he had? And now there they were, the perfect moment (or so Kristen thought) closer as they had ever been, one hand on her back the other on the back of her head kneeling on the couch facing each other. And there he was, unmoving and petrified; this was just not normal...

The attempt had now failed on both parties, though their foreheads were together eyes closed, they were breathing fast and had noisy heart beatings. Drake separated the embrace looked into Kristen's face and kissed her forehead… that was all he could manage.

They could hear the car parking in the garage.

"That must be my dad" Kristen said, lifting off the couch fixing her hair and headed to greet him.

"Hi daddy!"

"Hi darling how are you? I'm good thanks. How about you? How was work today?"

"Oh it's going well" he added smiling.

"Glad to hear that, oh umm dad" she said as she walked towards his car "Drake's here with me, he helped me cook because mom called, she said she was going to be late and he called while I was on it so I invited him in to help me. Since he helped me, I was wondering if he could stay over to eat with us."

"Oh, yes, of course he can Kristen. He knows he's always welcome in this house, we've all known him and his family for a very long time. He's a good kid."

"Thanks daddy"

And they both walked in by the door. Drake turned the TV off and headed to greet Albert, Kristen's dad.

"Hi Albert" the 17 year old told him while shaking hands.

"Hi Drake, it's nice to have you here today. Could you excuse me for a moment please I'll be right back."

"Yes sir, sure"

A moment later, Albert was back with the news that her wife, Christine, was coming home to eat in no time and Drake had called his parents to let them know he had been invited to eat with the Stevenson's. His parents were as thrilled with the news as any member of Kristen's family.

They had a great time eating and talking before both parents had to get back to work. Kristen and Drake had stayed to clean up while they talked some more.

"It was nice of you to invite me here today" Drake said smoothly.

"It wasn't me really, you called to come over and I just figured it'd be nice to have you here for some more time" she added smiling.

"Thanks" and with that Drake's cell started ringing... a call from Josh

"Uh, I swear I'm gonna kill him" Drake let out in a hush "I'll be right back" He told Kristen

"Josh?"

"Drake! Oh my gosh I'm so glad you picked up, I know you don't want to be disturbed and I wouldn't have, I know this is important but you HAVE to come home!"

"Why should I Josh? "I'm with Kristen! And thing are going great!"

"I know brother but, this is important trust me!"

"If it isn't because you sound so alarmed Josh, I wouldn't go. You will owe me big time after this you know?"

"Anything Drake, just come home NOW!"

He flossed his cell and headed to the kitchen

"Kristen, I got to go, Josh just called saying there's something really important and that he needs me home now. He almost went nuts on the phone, something must be wrong"

"It's ok Drake, don't worry"

"He's probably just over reacting, it IS Josh after all..."

"No Drake really; see you later ok?" and she kissed Drake's cheek making him blush on the spot.

"Yyyyeah will." He hugged her good bye and headed for the door wondering what was happening that was SOOO important that had made Josh call Drake I the middle of his date with Kristen and making him sound so freaked out.

He jumped to his car and quickly drove home.

----------------------------

AN- =D I hope you liked this chapter. I will be posting more soon. I would like if you could review and let me know what you think. Do you have any ideas of what could it be that made Josh so freaked out?? What do you think it should be =). Can't wait to hear from you! Thanks!


End file.
